Tu estrella
by little tigress
Summary: Las estrellas son como el amor cada vez que brillan sigue algo mejor y cada vez que su luz se apaga es porque se muere, se acabo el amor. Po queria que su amor fuera asi, como las estrellas, es cierto que se apagan pero para eso tardan miles de millones de años. Ambos recordarian esa noche especial como la mejor de sus vidas, como la noche que sellaron el pacto con su estrella...


**Hola gente del mundo de kung fu panda, otra vez vengo a molestarlos con un one-shot , un songfic de Po y Tigresa. Ahora inspirado en una canción llamada **_Tu estrella_** de la banda **_gama _**, y si otra vez de esos sujetos XD , bueno esta historia se me ocurrió por recientes bloqueos mentales ¿A cuantos les pasa? Ya saben, se bloquean con una historia y en cambio se les ocurre otra, bueno eso sucedió espero que les guste.**

**Aviso: esta pequeña historia no tiene relación alguna con ninguno de mis otros fics, es totalmente independiente y cualquier parecido con otras historias es mera coincidencia.**

_**Tu estrella, mi estrella... Nuestra estrella**_

Hace casi cinco años me fui del palacio, deje atrás todo lo que conocía para buscar mi pasado, mi origen, y vaya que lo encontré. Hace años vivo aquí en Wolong, como príncipe, como heredero al trono de una prospera ciudad escondida del resto del mundo y a pesar de que tengo todo lo que cualquiera podría pedir no la he olvidado. Tigresa te juro que jamás me he olvidado de ti, desde que te conocí no ha pasado ni una luna sin que piense en ti. Todos los días te recuerdo y me duele haberte dejado atrás, te digo que has cambiado ya mi vida, cuando estuve a tu lado no me faltaba nada, aun hoy en día tú sigues haciéndome el panda más feliz de la tierra. No sé su alguna vez te hice saber que no hay nada como esos abrazos fuertes que me das, como esos besos apasionados y esas noche cálidas que pase a tu lado y que tanto disfrutaba. Te extraño, para mi hace años que no veo el brillo plateado de la luna y el blanco resplandor de las estrellas.

Lo acepto, soy feliz aquí. Me encanta pasar tiempo con mi padre biológico, pasear por los campos del palacio. Amo el roció del césped en mis manos cuando me recuesto en el. Amo el brillar del sol que sale por detrás de las montañas de esta magnífica ciudad, tengo todo lo que necesito. El palacio es enorme, un gran lugar lleno de los más finos muebles y la cocina más grande que he conocido. Comida fina y deliciosa que mi paladar ha probado. Los sirvientes de mi padre me rodean y apoyan siempre, son amables y yo me llevo bien con todos. Lo que en verdad me hace derramar lágrimas es este lugar, este pueblo oculto. Me conmueven el alma estas personas que jamás perdieron la esperanza, este pueblo lleno de gente que me quiere tanto como amigo como líder. Me gusta estar aquí pero nada es lo mismo sin ti. Las joyas pierden su valor si no estás conmigo.

Aquí sentado en el balcón, pienso en ti. Tigresa y lamento con todo el corazón haberte abandonado. Hoy, viendo este rojo atardecer con ojos vidriosos ahora si estoy seguro que las estrellas saldrán. Me encanta la noche, las estrellas, la luna, todo, todo lo que veo me recuerda a ti mi amada felina ojos de rubí.

Recuerdo a mi padre, el señor Ping. El solía decirme dos cosas sin parar. Lo recuerdo diciendo "No, Po eso no se come es una silla... Y eso es para los clientes", pero también decía con bastante frecuencia que las estrellas son como el amor, lo decía sin cesar, decía que cada vez que brillan es porque sigue algo mejor, algo mas allá de tu propia comprensión, y si que tenia razón. Aquellas palabras se grabaron en mi mente al igual que las leyendas de kung fu. Recuerdo que también decía que cuando la luz de la estrella desaparece es porque se muere, se acabo el amor.

Elevo la vista y veo el firmamento, promesa un mañana. Observo aquellas estrellas, brillantes y hermosas, tan lejanas y bellas. Iguales a ti, Tigresa.

Yo he cambiado durante este tiempo que no nos hemos visto. Deje de lado mis pantalones remendados y los cambie por finas ropas: un pantalón negro hasta los tobillos y una camisa de mangas largas color blanco con negro en los puños. Debo admitir que mi actitud se vio forzada a cambiar. Soy el heredero de un gran reino y algún día seré gobernante y eso implica que actué como tal. Pero juro por los rollos primavera y la sopa de fideos que desayune esta mañana, que mi amor por ti no ha cambiado.

Puedo asegurarte que desde la primera vez que probé tus labios encontré algo maravilloso, un sabor dulce como el durazno, incluso más dulce, es un sabor especial, ese sabor de amor que solo encuentro en ti. Desde que me dijiste que sí, me volví el oso más feliz de todo el universo, y cada vez que me abrazabas yo sentía tu calor, tu amor por mí. Me hice una promesa que he cumplido sin falta, me prometí que para siempre ningunos otros labios volveré a besar. Me he mantenido fiel a ti y a tu amor, espero que tu igual a mí, no lo puedo saber con certeza pero esa estrella en el cielo nocturno todavía brilla con intensidad, y tu y yo sabemos lo que eso significa.

Me levanto de la silla de bambú y entro a mi habitación tras cerrar las puertas del balcón. Es un amplio cuarto con paredes cafés y suelo de madera lisa, cubierto por una gran alfombra color verde. Me siento en la cama, una gran cama de madera con un mullido colchón, suave como las esponjosas nubes. Abro la ventana y admiro el cielo con deseo, deseo de estar contigo una vez más, incluso deseo de sentir tu duro puño sobre mi regordete cuerpo bicolor. Deseo verte otra vez, aun no olvido nada de ti, tu olor dulce y suave. Tu rostro, que desde la primera vez que lo vi me cautivo. Tus hermosos ojos de rubí, rojos y brillantes como soles que jamás dejaran de iluminar mi alma.

Tigresa, espero que sepas lo mucho que aun te amo. En cualquier lugar que estés quisiera que me amaras igual, que el tiempo que nos separa no te haya afectado.

Solo voltea a ver la luna y en esa estrella me veras, Tigresa, en ese astro tan especial para ambos, en esa tu estrella.

Debes saber que siempre estoy pensando en ti, en tu forma de ser y en lo mucho que te esfuerzas por ocultarlo. Yo te amo y lamento haberte robado tu titulo, tú lo merecías más que yo y nunca pude decírtelo.

Paso mis negras garras por el marco de madera de la ventana, ha pasado tanto que por mas quisiera (obvio no quiero), no puedo olvidarte. Me alegra que no sepas lo que hago para superar tu recuerdo, no puedo superarlo, eso fue algo especial y mágico para mí. Más que una épica batalla al lado de los mejores maestros, más que una gran leyenda sobre mí, más que todo eso, estas tú. Mantengo firmes mis promesas, nadie más que tú ha estado a mi lado, te retrato. Hago dibujos que intentan de manera burda e indigna, captar aunque sea una pisca de tu belleza y, por extraño que suene, tu nombre en la ventana no dejo de escribir. El marco oscuro de la ventana al lado de mi cama solo reza un nombre, un bello y lejano nombre: Tigresa.

Aun recuerdo esa noche, la noche que te deje, la noche que nos despedimos, esa noche en que elegimos nuestra estrella.

_Ya tengo que irme-le dije con pesar en mis palabras, yo quería ir, pero no quería dejarla. Ella me miro con tristeza. Yo había planeado algo especial para esa noche. Pensé en despedirme de manera inolvidable. Todo perdura en mi mente con claridad, fue en el bosque. Era un hermoso prado escondido que solo ella y yo conocíamos, un lugar pacifico en el caótico 'Valle de la paz', un lugar lejos de la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo, un lugar donde podíamos ser nosotros mismos, un lugar en donde podíamos estar juntos sin escuchar cada segundo tres voces molestas cantando: 'Po y Tigresa sentados bajo el durazno, se quieren, se besan, se pasan el dumpling... ¡No! ¡Por favor, Tigresa! ¡Con las garras no...! ¡Soy muy joven para morir!'. Lleve una manta color rojo, la tendí sobre la suave hierba, prepare comida especial. Fideos, no es por presumir, pero eran los más sabrosos que jamás hayan existido, y dumplings. Ella llevo unas velas y una botella de vino. Los dos sabíamos que era la despedida definitiva, que después de esa noche jamás nos volveríamos a ver. Nos sentamos y cenamos la comida que lleve. Charlamos un rato sobre cosas triviales, bebimos copa tras copa. No recuerdo haberme embriagado, todo lo hice consciente al igual que ella_.

_En la noche y no la luz anaranjada de las velas su belleza resaltaba y comenzaba a arrepentirme por dejarla para buscar algo que podía no existir. No sabía si lo pandas seguían vivos o si solo eran un recuerdo a blanco y negro en la memoria de China. Hablamos un rato sobre mi partida, del viaje tan largo que tendría por delante. En medio de nuestra charla su mirada se ensombreció, en un sentido extraño y se le notaba un aura de tristeza, no quería que me fuera. Tenía los ojos vidriosos amenazados por el llanto. Me miro suplicante, algo que jamás creí ver en ella, casi nunca llora y verla de esa forma me partía el alma._

_Tenía que hacer algo._

_Te extrañare-murmuro ella bajando la mirada. Yo levante su cabeza y sujete su barbilla, la mire a los ojos. No sabía que decir, solo la mire intentando tranquilizarla con el solo acto de verla a los ojos, y entonces sucedió. Alguna fuerza mística hizo que elevara la vista al cielo, con curiosidad Tigresa me imito. Cuando baje la mirada sabia justo como animarla a ella, y a mi también._

_Tigresa ¿Ves el cielo?-ella asintió con curiosidad- sabes, yo siempre he creído que las estrellas son como el amor, cada vez que brillan es porque sigue algo mejor y cada vez que su luz se apaga es porque ha muerto, se acabo el amor. Yo quiero que seamos así, que nuestro cariño sea igual a una estrella._

_Pero tú mismo acabas de decirlo, las estrellas mueren ¿Eso quieres?, ¿que muera nuestro amor?-pregunto con voz entrecortada._

_No, quiero que seamos así porque la luz blanca de las estrellas tarda miles de millones de años en extinguirse-dije explicándome mejor, ella sonrió, una sonrisa bella y radiante._

_Bueno, elige una-le dije mirando el cielo._

_¿Una qué?-ella arqueo la ceja._

_Esta noche tú vas a escoger la estrella que mas brilla, la que mas puedas ver-dije sonriendo, ella correspondió mi sonrisa y los dos elevamos la vista al cielo oscuro, iluminado por cientos de millones de estrellas, de las cuales solo escogería una. Con emoción señalo una lucecita blanca, la reconocí al instante, era una brillante estrella en mi constelación favorita, la del dragón._

_Elijo esa-dijo con ternura y una leve sonrisa curvando sus labios. Tal vez la escogió por mí, así me recordaría, recordaría el titulo que en un momento dado nos unió, unió nuestros destinos. _

_Apartar de ahora esa estrella brillara, te aseguro que nuestro amor será, apartar de hoy esa estrella con su nombre se bautizara-susurre en su oído felino, voltee y mire el cielo azul marino, con esperanza en el corazón. Ella me miro, nos quedamos viendo unos segundos y nos besamos, fue la última vez que pude probar sus labios y sus caricias. _

...

No puedo creer que ya vayan a cumplirse cinco años desde que Po se fue del valle y de mi vida.

Recostada sobre mi cama no puedo dejar de recordarlo, su sonrisa eterna, su ánimo insoportable, su suave pelaje y sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas que me veían con ternura y comprensión. Se fue, mi panda se fue en busca de su pasado, en la búsqueda de su familia, espero de corazón que la haya encontrado.

Me entristece que él se haya ido, me siento mal por su partida. Se fue solo dos meses después de que oficializamos nuestra relación. Era mi novio y jamás lo podre olvidar, no me importa que suceda el seguirá siendo mi amor eterno. Lo recuerdo como el mejor amigo, el que me salvo en más de una ocasión, el que me daba flores cuando no estaba de humor, el que no cerraba la boca ni con la comida dentro. Lo recuerdo como el chico sensible y chistoso, aquel que me quería por quien yo era. Ese oso bicolor que, inconscientemente, me enseño a hacer ruidos de gases con las axilas y me demostró que en realidad el kung fu no es todo en la vida.

La última vez que lo vi fue para despedirme, una despedida larga y hermosa.

Recuerdo que me dio una lección muy importante, me dijo que las estrellas son como el amor, decía que cada vez que brillan es porque viene algo mejor, si que tenia razón, si el supiera ese brillo que me llego hace tanto..., también me dijo que cuando esos astros mueren, cuando su luz se apaga es porque el amor ha muerto también. Hoy se que sus palabras son ciertas.

Esa noche fue especial, escogimos nuestra estrella, ahora llamada tigresa, como yo. Po la bautizo con mi nombre. Me dijo que escogiera la estrella más brillante, la más visible, me dijo con ternura que esa luz en el cielo brillaría sin descanso, que sería nuestro amor. Me encanto lo que dijo y le creo.

Si es verdad que las estrellas son como el amor estoy segura que lo mejor está por venir, la luz de "Tigresa" sigue brillando, no se ha apagado aun y dudo mucho que este cerca de hacerlo. Sé que algún día volveré a verlo y sabrá la bendición que me dejo hace tantos años, el dijo que esa estrella representaba nuestro amor, la estrella que él me regalo. La veo desde mi ventana y no dejo de pensar en el, si mi estrella aun brilla, si ese astro celestial que él me dio como prueba de amor sigue vivo, mi amor por el será igual, jamás se apagara y si lo hace pasara después de mi muerte.

Donde quiera que estés, Po espero que aun me ames como yo ati, espero que regreses. Con el alma quisiera que regresaras, la estrella brilla, pero hay algo más que debes saber, algo más de lo que alegrarte, si tan solo supiera donde estas...

Escucho un quejido en la cama de al lado, mi pequeño trigrepandita. Hijo mío y de Po, sabes que te amo al igual que a tu padre.

Ahora veo a que se refería, la estrella brilla, mi estrella brilla y la suya igual. Pero aquí estas tu hijito mío, tu eres fruto de nuestro amor, tu eres nuestra estrella y espero que algún día puedas conocerlo, conocer a Po. Sé que el te querría como yo, jugaría contigo y te prepararía comidas deliciosas. Algún día ambos lo veremos, algún día. Mientras la luz del cielo brille yo se que aun hay esperanza de que regrese a mi vida, y que llegue a la tuya.

**Bueno ya termino, espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Espero su crítica, comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea. **

**Adiós :D**


End file.
